bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godly Bear/Omni evolution Burny idea
Burny will take over Grand Gaia! At least, in my creation. This is my idea. This creation is a joke, seriously. God Emperor Burny Normal hit: 6 hits (60 dc) Cost: 50 Stats for Lord: Hp 9,000. Attack, def, and rec 3000 Other typing will result in 500 stat decrease. Imps: 8000, 4000, 4000, 4000 Leader skill: Ambition fueled with Vengeance 35% boost to all parameters of all allies, 100% boost all parameters to all fire types, reduces damage from fire types (35% reduction), boosts fire elemental damage (150%), boosts crit damage by 200% for fire types, and boosts bb gauge when attacked (guaranteed 10 bcs) Extra skill: Flashing Overdrive Negates sphere effect, and replaces it with 40% boost to all parameters. Also boosts all parameters by 20% boosts od gauge when attacked (1-2% fill) Requires Bravest Blade or Burny's Stone or any of Burny's batch (p.s. The more the better. more stats boost with 10% more of each one from Burny's batch) Braveburst: Nom Nom! 500% multiplier (10 dc) 2 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, low chance to inflict all status ailments to attack (99% proc rate) for 2 turns, improves all damage modifiers by 400% by 3 turns due to laughter Super Brave Burst: Get Rekt! 600-2400% multiplier, damage to reciprocate remaing hp 50 dc Massive Fire attack on all foes, adds all elements to attack (added elements deals 275% more damage, boosts max hp by 25%, largely boosts spark damage and crit damage (30% increase), boosts crit rate (5%), boosts attack against status afflicted foes (200% boost), and boosts attack (2% boost) but 200% loss in def (this will be treated like def ignore but twice the damage taken) and fills bb gauge by 30 bcs due to laughter Innate 80% crit proc rate Ultimate Braveburst: Burn Everything! 4000% multiplier 60 dc Enormous Fire attack on all foes, massively boosts Attack, Crit damage, Spark damage, damage against status afflicted foes, massive DoT at ends turn (4000% multiplier), bb modifiers, and crit spark damage by 400% for 3 turns but sacrifices own life (cannot be revived for 9 turns) due to laughter This ubb has a 100% chance to crit and 20% chance to live when the spheres mentioned in the ES section are equipped to Burny. Notes: Brave burst adds a Burn effect as a status ailment. It is a special type of DoT. The enemy takes damage after their turn for 3 turns max. This effect is treated as an ailment has little or no effect on Fire and Water type foes. This Burn effect is good against Earth enemies, as the damage will double. On Thunder, Light and Dark enemies, it will deal average damage. (500% multiplier) The sphere negation effect on the Extra skill only negates Bravest Blade or Burny's soul Stone when it is equipped to Burny. Place to Obtain: Hardest Quest of All time What God Emperor Burny looks like: Looks like a Kaiser Burny except enlarged by 3 times with a mustache Do you want to see more OP Burny and friends ideas? Yes! No! Category:Blog posts